


Easter Brunch

by BenAndMatthew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overeating, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenAndMatthew/pseuds/BenAndMatthew
Summary: Ben, Matthew and their roommate Aline go out for brunch on Easter morning. Needless to say that there's a lot of food to indulge in.





	Easter Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Let me introduce you to my OC couple Ben and Matthew, and their roommate Aline. I also want to thank Myxini for betaing this for me!

**Easter Morning**

Aline is watching her two best friends/roommates closely as they all get up from the table. The previously white tablecloth is now marred with marmalade stains, breadcrumbs, used dishes and empty wrapping papers that once covered small chocolate-nougat eggs. They’re leaving behind a bit of a mess but thankfully cleaning it up isn’t their job. It’s included in the price for the Easter Brunch Package.

As she reaches for her coat that hangs over the back of her chair, she hears a grunt. Looking discreetly to her right, she sees Ben with an uncomfortable expression on his face. His left hand is holding his stomach while his other one fumbles with his jacket. Aline’s eyes travel to his belly and she hides a smirk when she sees that his normally slim frame is disfigured by a distended stomach. She’s not in the slightest surprised by it because she’s seen the amount he’s eaten. But she keeps quiet. Instead, she watches him struggle to slide his arms into his jacket.

“I ate _way_ too much,” Ben mutters quietly under his breath when his boyfriend Matthew wordlessly helps him slide his arms through the sleeves. He’s almost whispering but Aline can hear it. She bites her cheek and pretends not to listen as she puts on her own coat and grabs her handbag.

When they leave the restaurant, she watches Matthew put a comforting hand on Ben’s lower back and lead him to the exit. She catches Matthew saying, “You can take a nap at home” before he kisses Ben’s temple and runs a hand through his boyfriend’s blond hair. Her heart melts a bit at that. They truly are an adorable couple.

Once outside, Aline pulls her jacket more tightly around herself. While it’s no longer snowing, it’s still freezing cold and the sky is a depressing shade of gray. She’s already looking around for the fastest way to the bus station when Ben speaks up again, “Is it okay for you if we walk home? I need some fresh air.”

Aline flicks her gaze over to her two best friends. She watches Matthew step into his boyfriend’s personal space and cup his face. With his 6 foot 2 he’s about three inches taller than Ben. “Are you feeling sick?” Matthew asks quietly, thumbs rubbing Ben’s cheekbones.

“A little,” he admits, followed by a quiet hiccup. “Got a bit of a stomachache.”

Aline feels a little hot. Both of Ben’s hands are stuffed in the pockets of his jacket but she’s sure that he’s holding his belly under the fabric. He looks uncomfortable and she feels bad about that but she also feels a tiny bit excited. “We can walk through the park. It’s not that far,” she suggests.

Matthew nods. “Sounds like a good idea,” he agrees. He’s holding Ben closer now, has one arm wrapped around his shoulders and lets him lean against his chest. Aline loves how protective he is of Ben and all the other people he cares about. She remembers the first time she got really drunk. He was there to hold her hair back when she threw up and even carried her back to her room after. He’s the most loyal and caring person she’s ever met.

Aline falls into step next to her friends. They walk slowly to avoid upsetting Ben’s stomach even more. Aline keeps stealing glances at the couple and hears Matthew mutter things into Ben’s ear. But this time she’s too far away to hear anything.

Ten minutes into their walk, Ben groans suddenly and almost doubles over. Matthew grabs his arm. “What’s wrong?” he asks worriedly. Aline steps closer and puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Stomach’s cramping,” Ben grits out through clenches teeth.

Aline rubs his shoulder. “You really _did_ eat too much,” she states, wishing she could actually _see_ his belly again. But the jacket covers it all up.

“Let’s go sit down,” Matthew says and leads them over to a bench that’s overlooking the partly frozen lake. The park is almost empty, which must be why Ben slumps down with a loud groan and lets out an impressive burp. “You’re disgusting,” Matthew grimaces but sits down next to his boyfriend nonetheless and slips an arm around his back. Aline takes the empty spot to Ben’s left.

Ben drops his head to Matthew’s shoulder, hands still buried deeply in the pockets of his jacket. By now, Aline is one hundred percent sure that he’s not just doing that because of the cold.

“How much did I _eat_?!” Ben moans. “I’m on the verge of exploding.” With that, he pulls one hand out of his pocket and start fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. Aline holds her breath as he unzips it all the way down, letting it fall away from his middle. Her eyes instantly travel to his belly. Although he’s wearing a loose, gray sweater she can clearly see the outline of his distended stomach. She takes a shuddering breath.

“What are you _doing_? You’re going to catch a cold!” Matthew warns.

Ben rolls his eyes and shifts a bit so he can arch his back. His swollen stomach strains against the sweater. “Relax. I’m not going to catch a cold. The jacket feels restrictive. And hot,” he explains. He hiccups again and the jolt shakes his entire body. With a grunt, his left hand goes to the hem of his sweater. He pushes the fabric up over his navel, letting the cold air touch bare skin.

The way he now rubs back and forth over his naked, distended stomach is almost mesmerizing to Aline and she has to remind herself not to stare. She clears her throat and looks away, hoping the heat she feels inside isn’t showing on her face.

They sit in silence for the next couple of minutes. The only sound is caused by the wind that rustles the leaves of the nearby trees and Ben’s occasional hiccups. Aline tries not to stare at her friend as he pokes and prods his swollen belly. She runs a hand through her long, blonde hair and tries to cover her eyes a bit with it.

 

After five minutes, a loud gurgling sound interrupts the otherwise quiet park. Aline’s gaze snaps to Ben. But, surprisingly, she realizes that it wasn’t _his_ stomach that made the noise. “Sorry…” Matthew mumbles. He wraps his right arm around his middle and flushes.

Aline blinks. Suddenly, her mind flashes back to brunch. She’s seen how much Ben had managed to put away. It was _a lot_. But now she _also_ remembers what _Matthew_ had eaten. The guy usually sticks to a very healthy diet. Lots of fruit, vegetables and water. Today, though, he’d loosened his tight food regime a bit. Croissants, bacon, sausages, orange juice and even some dessert and chocolate; that _must_ have an impact on a stomach that’s usually not used to all that.

Ben seems to come to the same conclusion. “Are you okay, baby?” he asks and puts his hand on top of the arm Matthew has wrapped around his middle.

“I’m fine,” Matthew replies. However, his voice sounds a little strained and Aline guesses that it’s not just Ben who has overindulged. She winces in sympathy when his stomach gurgles again. It sounds sickly and now that she’s aware of that she sees that Matthew’s usually tanned complexion is rather pale.

“Of course you are,” Ben sighs and rolls his eyes. He keeps his hand on Matthew’s arm and runs the tip of his thumb over his boyfriend’s wrist to offer at least a little bit of comfort for what Aline assumes is a bad case of indigestion. The gurgles continue and she sees the way he suppresses burps and hiccups.

“Just let them out, Matt. You’re gonna give yourself an even worse stomachache if you don’t,” she blurts out before the rational part in her brain can stop her.

Matthew looks away. “I said I’m _fine_ ,” he insists but the arm he’s still got clamped around his belly belies his words.

“Cut the bullshit,” Ben snaps. “I can hear your stomach making all kinds of funny noises. And the way you keep pressing on your gut isn’t doing you any favors either.”

Matthew drops his head to his chest and blows out a breath. “Fine,” he mutters and lets his arm fall away from his middle. Instantly, Ben reaches for the zipper of his boyfriend’s black leatherjacket and opens it. Aline follows every single inch of the zipper’s downward movement until the slightly distended bulge of his stomach comes into view. Matthew’s jacket is a tight fit. Usually, it sits like a perfectly fitted glove on his muscular body. However, today it must have caused him quite a bit of discomfort. No wonder his full stomach is so unhappy. It didn’t have anywhere to go.

“Is that better?” Ben asks once the leatherjacket is open. Aline almost chokes on her spit when Ben puts a hand on his boyfriend’s stomach and rubs a little. Matthew’s known for being stoic and unwilling to let others comfort him. He’d rather suffer in silence while he takes care of everyone else. All the more surprised is Aline when Matthew allows Ben to touch him in such an intimate way.

“Maybe I ate a bit too much as well,” Matthew admits reluctantly and runs a hand through his dark brown hair. His stomach gurgles in agreement.

“You and me both, baby,” Ben admits and pats his own belly with his other hand.

Aline watches them, fascinated. There’s nothing she’d love to do more than to touch both their bellies. Ben’s, which is more swollen and probably harder, and Matthew’s, which is smaller but more delicate. She swallows. “Maybe I should get both of you home so you can lie down a bit,” she says, trying to make her voice sound normal.

Ben burps again. “That’s a great idea. You ready, Matty?” he asks, patting his boyfriend’s stomach lightly.

“Yeah,” Matthew replies and slowly gets to his feet. His hand hovers over his stomach for a second or two but he doesn’t touch it in the end. Aline assumes he’s not quite ready to give into the pain yet. He just wants to ignore it.

Aline and Matthew help Ben to his feet. He grunts and clutches his stomach. “Still too full for this,” he complains and hiccups. Matthew kisses the top of his head and wraps his arm around him again. Aline smiles.

Slowly, they make their way back to their apartment where Aline is going to make them both a hot-water bottle and some tea. Then, she’s going to watch them disappear in their room while she locks herself in her own across the hall where she can only _picture_ them curling up in bed together with their full bellies digesting the heavy brunch. She sighs.


End file.
